


L'habit ne fait pas le moine

by Wesakechak



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, bad dreams are best soothed with candies and Oda logic, but they're quite similar, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesakechak/pseuds/Wesakechak
Summary: Those servants who have retreated from who they were when they died, to happier times in their lives, are still plagued with dreams of who they could have been.





	L'habit ne fait pas le moine

Marie Antoinette dreamt of tragedy. She dreamt of a cold night in a carriage, of realizing she had lost her way since she had been adored by the people of France. She dreamt of being stopped by French guards, of being kicked to the ground. She dreamt of being led into a square with thunderous crowds gathered around, of being placed under the guillotine.  


Then she fell out of her bed with a yelp as the mobile headquarters of the Chaldean Security Force hit a bump. Marie shook her head, wiping her brow of the sweat that had formed on it. The dark cabin reeked of death. Or had that been a part of her dream as well? Regardless, she felt the urge to leave. According to the alarm clock, it was a little past three in the morning, though that mattered little on a self contained place such as this. The lights were on outside her cabin, and she started walking through the cold steel corridors.  


A single word echoed in her mind. Revenge. She wanted to speak with Jeanne, but she had left on a mission. So loud was the thought that she couldn’t hear someone approaching her until she literally ran over them. Marie stumbled forward, throwing her arms forward to catch herself, groaning as she hit the metal floor.  


“Oi, who dares trip over Chacha?” The lump she had ran into spoke. Marie looked behind her, seeing the ruffled skirts and scowl that was the small Berserker. Chacha’s expression softened slightly when she saw who it was, “Ah, Marie Antoinette, why is it that you are awake?”

“I am sorry for stepping on you Chacha. I will be on my way.” She apologized, quickly picking herself up. She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm, gentle yet firm. She turned around, seeing Chacha had taken hold of it. With her other arm, she was moving something towards Marie’s face.

“Chacha wishes you have something.” Chacha spoke, and Marie opened her mouth. She could feel fingers brush against her lips, then, something sweet landed on her tongue. Chacha smiled, pulling her hand back. Marie poked the thing in her mouth, coming to the conclusion it was a piece of candy.  


“Ah, thank you Chacha.” She tilted her head down slightly in a courtesy.  


“Of course, Aunties candies can soothe away any bad dreams.” Chacha proclaimed proudly. Then, the smile faded and she let out a sigh, “Chacha wishes she could speak with Auntie, but she is on a mission with Okita.” She looked away, turning to the window and staring out of it.  


Marie bit her lip, “I know what that feels like. The person who I would speak with about these things is also away. She would know how to help me understand.” Jeanne had felt it as well, she was certain. Being betrayed, and feeling the desire of vengeance, if even for a moment. Jeanne would tell Marie how she dealt with it.  


“Then you will tell Chacha your dream, after Chacha tells you about Yodo-dono.” Chacha grabbed Marie’s wrist, dragging her through the corridors. Perhaps Marie was cold, but heat seemed to emanate from the Berserker as she led Marie to a bench set up against the wall. Chacha sat down, while Marie, unsure, remained standing, stepping from one foot to the other.  


“Sit, you are making Chacha nervous.” Chacha told her, letting go of her wrist and patting the bench beside her. Marie nodded, sitting down gingerly. Chacha popped a candy into her mouth, then held out a hand to Marie, another piece of candy on it.  


“Thank you again Chacha.” Marie said, taking the candy and slipping it in. She much preferred cake, but a sweet was a sweet, and one she wasn’t about to say no to. And they were making her feel a bit better, a bit more like she should have.  


“Eh, what did Chacha say? Auntie’s candies are great.” She gave a grin to Marie, who smiled back more composed. Then Chacha’s eyes lost the smile, and she sighed. “Chacha promised to tell you her dreams.”

“Yes, about Yodo-dono, is that where you-“ Chacha held up a hand, stopping Marie.  


“No, no.” Chacha shook her head. “Yodo-dono is Chacha, but the Chacha at the end of her life. The Chacha who was no longer happy, but who had lost her father, then her mother, then-“ Marie could feel Chacha grow hotter, and she could almost smell a burning room. Chacha turned to her, red seeming to lick at her warm brown eyes. Yet, she let whatever pressure was building out through a nasaley sigh. “Then everything else Chacha held dear. When Yodo-dono heard that she was to blame for her husband’s failures, that she was seen as no better than a kitsune, she just wanted-“

“Revenge.” Marie finished, the word making her stomach turn. Chacha’s eyes seemed to soften, as the Beserker recognized just who she was talking to. A kindred spirit.  


“Yes. Chacha can deal with most of the resentment, but she has a sore spot, and tonight Chacha dreamt of that. You understand as well.”  


“I think I do.” Marie said, settling herself against Chacha’s side. “I dreamt of what happened after my people turned on me. How at first I was afraid, so I tried to run away. Then, later, once I had been captured again, I was led to the executioner’s guillotine, and looking upon the crowd of jeering faces, I wanted to have them all slaughtered.” Marie felt herself shiver, trying to use Chacha’s warmth to comfort herself. “Such a feeling… for the longest time I was certain that I had accepted my death, that I was an image for the people and the people no longer needed me.” She shook her head, looking into Chacha’s eyes to see how the other servant would react. A crinkled smile appeared on the Berserker's face, and she also shook her head.  


“Chacha is glad that you felt something.” Marie felt something turn inside her. Did Chacha want to encourage her, could she had made a mistake with entrusting her secrets to such a person, “Being an image is unfulfilling, Okita once told Chacha about the war she fought in, how the Emperor had grown tired of being an image, so decided to regain power.” She paused, frowning before quickly adding, “Okita fought against him.”  


“So, I should be vengeful?” Marie could feel the tears start to sting her eyes. It was antithetical to everything she stood for, everything she had told herself about how she was to behave.

“No, no.” Chacha waved a hand dismissively, “Chacha asks if that is who you are now. Just as Chacha is not Yodo-dono, you are not the Marie Antoinette who was vengeful, or perhaps you wish to become a Berserker like Chacha.” She giggled and put another candy into Marie’s mouth.

“No, I don’t want to be a berserker.” Marie frantically shook her head. Chacha continued to giggle, then poked Marie’s cheek, pinching it and making her hold a gaze.

“Then that settles it. Regardless of if Marie Antoinette was vengeful, you are not right now.” Chacha proclaimed. “That is how you feel in your heart, so you should listen to it. As my Auntie says, it can’t be helped.” Chacha stood up, offering a hand to Marie. Hesitantly, Marie took it, unsure of Chacha’s intent. Chacha pulled her off the bench, and hooked an arm around Marie’s. “Do you feel any better?”

“I do,” Marie said, slowly. “At least a little bit better.”, Chacha’s words echoing through her head. Even if she had been angry, hateful at death, it was not who she was now. She sucked on the candy, strawberry flavoured, and let Chacha lead her back the way they came.  


“So, Chacha has heard rumours that you spend money more freely than Chacha does, is that true?” Chacha asked, a cheerful gleam in her eyes. She playfully bumped her shoulder into Marie, but kept a firm enough hold to keep her from falling.  


The playfulness seemed infectious to Marie, who smiled and waved her hand. “I simply enjoy looking pretty, especially in a good dress that will bring smiles to peoples faces.”  


“Well then, perhaps we should go shopping together, and we will see whether or not you can outspend Chacha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> One night, I was talking to xairathan about Okita/Nobunaga, and the discussion switched to the other Odas, Nobukatsu and Chacha, and who they can be shipped with. I suggested Marie Antoinette, since they are both spendthrifts, but then looking further into the characters, there are deeper connections between them that we found worked as a dynamic. Both are royalty who had their country rise up against them, who were blamed for the mistakes of others, becoming symbolic of their period of revolution. Marie more so than Chacha, but still. 
> 
> The title is a French expression, "the vestment does not make the monk". Just because someone has certain attributes, does not mean that they are what they appear to be. Both of them could be Avenger class, yet they are not.


End file.
